Victubia University
Victubia University, often shorted to just VU, is a University in Victubia Capital. Description Victubia University is one of the most notable and well-known universities in Victubia. It was founded by Oliver Dolan in 1686, nearly 200 years ago. Students are required to wear Uniforms that change with the season. Unlike it's sister school, Victubia Magi Academy , VU is not compulsory, and is intended to let people learn and focus on different fields of work and knowledge. The school building is located not too far from the Minx Castle and is right next to Victubia Magi Academy. There are also the VU Student Dorm, which 40% of the students go to stay in their visit. Those who attend VU are given free books and food (Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner); easing the burden of the average University Student. Queen Minx and Mayor Gabbi frequently visit the VU and VMA to make sure everything is going well. Programs and Program Structure List of Programs The list of programs able to be taken in VU. A program usually takes 2-3 years to complete. *Natural Science *Mechanics, Engineering, and Electronics Program *Writing and Literature Program *Teaching and Child Care Program *History and Social Studies Program *Arts Programs (Ex. Art, Music, Theater, Dance) *Medic and Healing Program *Military Programs *Etc. Note: This is not all the programs in VU, but merely a selected few. Program Structure A program has a numerous amount of courses embedded. Some courses are intertwined with Victubia Magi Academy students. Example Example of a Natural Science Program structure: Year 1: *Biology (Basics) *Chemistry (Basics) *Physics (Basics) *Astronomy *Oceanography *Earth Science Year 2: *Chemistry (Advanced) *Biology (Advanced) *Pysics (Advanced) *Individual Project *Extra Subject Note: An extra subject is for individuals who want to take a class outside of their program. Courses and Individual Courses A program may have 10 or more courses. Each course it's own type of subject and specifically that subject. Even if a student takes a program, that student still has a chance to include a course from another area to put into his/her program For example, if a student takes a Natural Science Course, (s)he will also be to take Music from the Arts Program to put some variety. Individual Courses In some cases, a student wants to focus on a certain subject only. Then the student would take Individual Courses instead a full-length program (which is 2-3 years). It would take less time and be more efficient fro the student. VMA Courses There are special courses in which the student is able to take classes from Victubia Magi Academy. These are: *Potions I / Potions II *Magic History *Grey Magic - Traditional Spells Dormitories VU has around 1500 students in each building, split on 6 floors. VU mix age/gender of their students but often split students based on what they study. So there's a science floor, an art floor, literature floor, engineering floor etc. [src] * Room Limit : up to 4 Students. * Facilities : a bed, desk, chair, wardrobe, small shelf for each student, and a shared bathroom. * School Cafeteria only provides food for students during cafeteria hours: ** Breakfast 6AM - 10AM ** Lunch 11AM - 2PM ** Dinner 4PM - 8PM * No Pets allowed in dorms * Laundry is taken care by school, and is collected once a week. Trivia *Science floor appears to hosts the best parties, though they always end in explosions. Gallery VU Regular Uniform.png|VU Regular Uniform VU Summer Uniform.png|VU Summer Uniform References Category:Locations Category:Schools